Machas Children
by paganontherock
Summary: Machas children are a sister club to the sons of anarchy. when the manager of their strip club is shot 20 year old Jamie Methric has to travel to charming. the story will examine how she interacts with the club who have to accept a female biker, a new experience for most. some romance later on , maybe a few more OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I unfortunately don't own anything you recognize. any and all reviews would be appreciated. **

Jamie snorted laying down the book she was reading. "Stupid Bella can't exist without a boyfriend" she thought derisively. "Doesn't she know you don't need one?"

She continued this train of thought as she got ready for the evening, tight black shirt, tight black pants, black boots, and black gloves, with her long brown hair pulled up under a black hat. She smiled as she took out her prized possessions, three long, deadly knives, named droch (wicked) Géar (sharp) and fulaingt (suffering), and a matte black semi-automatic named luas (speed).

She sheathed the knives, before sticking her gun in the back of her pants. She donned a thin black jacket and headed downstairs where her dad was waiting over soup.

"Hey dad"

"Hey pumpkin" he replied passing her a portfolio

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows seeing her target "I know the Mexicans have been disrespecting us but he's hardly worth it, one of the lowest gang members"

"I understand what you're saying but killing him sends a message without starting a war" he explained

"Your right" Jamie conceded "will you be at the clubhouse later?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss a patch in party for the world" he laughed

Their newest member, Jesse, had just patched in that morning and the club would be throwing an all-nighter to celebrate.

"As soon as the body drops I'll be there" she promised

"Better get going" he told her, and she did.

** SOASOASOA**

She fastened her helmet, climbed on to her bike and took off, killing the engine when she was a block away to avoid alarming them.

"La hermandad oscura" or the dark brotherhood had been dealing crank and pussy in the small town of Cunningham California and Machas children would have none of it. All the pussy was theirs and as for drugs, they didn't cross the town limit.

Kissing the pentagram she wore around her neck for luck Jamie crept around the back of the house listening intently for any noise. Snoring. She almost laughed when she heard it. It was just like la hermandad oscura, to not only leave their lowest member at the house where they were dealing, but for him to be alone and asleep. She hoisted herself through a window, left open in the heat, and silently moved to the living room where she found the gangster asleep on the couch. She drew Droch and slit his throat in one swift, practiced stroke.

She took nothing from him but the change from his pocket, an offering to Macha the Celtic goddess of death whose shrine stood inside the chapel doors.

Despite being only twenty she was a killer, born and raised, and had killed more people than most of the club members. She preferred simple assassinations, but that didn't mean she couldn't do shoot outs.

Satisfied she returned the way she came and went back to her bike, sending her dad a text which read simply "on the way" to let him now she had succeeded.

"I should probably change" she realized looking down to see a bit of blood on her pants. She returned home where she showered quickly and dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a deep purple tank top which showed her cleavage nicely. She combed out her long curly brown hair leaving it loose to hang down to the middle of her back, and grabbed the most important piece of clothing she owned, her cut.

The last patch in party had been hers. Machas children was a nondenominational club that accepted women just as freely as men. In fact Jamie's mom had been president before she died of cancer. It was her who taught Jamie to shoot and to kill.

They children were formed at the same time as their sister club, the sons of anarchy.

Jamie's mom had served as a medic in Vietnam and had patched up John Teller and Piney Winston on more than one occasion. They had formed a strong bond and had remained in contact long after the war ended.

"I wonder how Uncle Piney is" she mused looking at the picture of the three of them which hung on the wall in the hallway.

** SOASOASOA**

Jamie arrived at the club house and was greeted by loud raucous laughter as the newly patched member, Ken, tried to drink two beers at once.

"Congratulations brother" Jamie called out laughing as he spilled beer on himself.

"Thanks" he smiled happily. Ken was a good kid, strong and cunning; he was just what the club needed.

"Can I get you a beer?" one of the sweetbutts asked

"Ya" she replied.

That was another difference, the club being male and female attracted male and female hang arounds.

Jamie had slept with quite a few of the men and a few of the women when she had been really drunk and someone talked her in to it.

The sweetbutt returned pressing a beer into her waiting hands

"Thanks" she said heading over to the pool table.

"Hey Jamie" called Jago the club president, "wanna play?"

"If you mean wanna lose to my president then ya sure I'll play" she joked back.

She liked Jago, the Mexican was young, only thirty five, and had been her mom's VP before she died. She liked the new VP too, Dani was cunning, a bit sly even, but she was level headed and loyal. The typical arrangement was male president, female VP or female president male VP.

"And that's twenty dollars to me" Jago declared triumphantly.

Jamie laughed and handed it over before going in search of more entertainment.

She joined Wren on the other side of the room and signaled a hang around to fetch her more beer.

"Who is that?" she asked the young Asian woman indicating the man on one of their strip poles.

"Not sure" she replied "he's pretty hot though"

"Hey! Dancer boy" Jamie called "you got a name?"

"Dallas"

"Like the place?" she asked

"My momma and daddy weren't too creative" he replied his voice twanging

"Well why don't you come over here and we'll see how creative you can be" Jamie beckoned, downing her beer.

Dallas grinned and allowed himself to be led back to Jamie's dorm.

"No" she thought as Dallas unhooked her bra with his teeth "you definitely don't need a boyfriend"

**let me know what you think. also, five points to the first person to figure out where Jamie's name (Jamie Methrick) comes from!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and followed and favorited. You guys are fantastic! **

**Also ten points or five pints or however many I promised to ILoveAnime89, your right Jamie Methrick's name does come from the group Twiztid. Sorry it took so long to update, I had a bit of a difficult time writing it, I rewrote it twice and I still don't know if I'm happy with it but here it is.**

Knives, droch (wicked) Géar (sharp) fulaingt (suffering), gun luas (speed).

"Bad news" Jago announced to groans from the children.

"Because of our affiliation with the sons our charming strip club was hit. Manager's dead, one of the girls was shot and the others are scrambling. We need someone up there today to take charge."

"Do we know who hit us?" Declan drawled. His Irish accent got even thicker when he was hung over, which he was.

"The sons say it was probably the Mayans, they ain't too pleased that the sons won't sell to them but they're selling to us" Danni said. She'd spent all morning on the phone with Jax trying to get all the details.

"Who's going to go?" wren piped up.

"Preferably a woman to keep the girls happy, someone who knows enough about the trade to hire good dancers and to run the business. We have four girls who've quit and more are sure to follow, whoever goes will probably be up there a while" Jago informed them, pulling on his hair.

"I'll go" Jaime volunteered "I have plenty of experience with running the porn studio and the strip club here in town, and the charming girls know me."

"I see no reason why not" Jago said which Danni seconded.

"It'll give you a chance to make friends with the charming boys too" Toby laughed "I haven't seen clay in a year"

"All in favor of sending Jamie to charming?" Jago asked.

The vote was a unanimous yay and Jami soon found herself on her bike, both saddlebags filled with clothes and her small Macha statue safely inside, ready to make the 45 minute trip to charming.

"stay safe" Charles said hugging her goodbye

"I will Dad" she laughed "you taught me well"

"Sure did" he agreed "do you have everything?"

"I think so, and if not I can always get it"

"True enough, ride safe" he said and she pulled out headed to charming

SOASOA

Jamie arrived in charming and headed straight to the son's clubhouse.

"Party doesn't start for another hour" Piney waved her away.

"I'm no crow eater" she countered.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?" he asked

"Someone had to run the strip club what with our manager shot" she laughed "I'm on my way there now but I figured I'd come see my uncle Piney first"

"It's good to see you" he said pulling her in to a bone crushing hug.

"I wish I could stay longer but I really do have to head over to the strip club, I told the girls I'd be there five minutes ago"

"Come back later, I'm sure the guys would love to meet you" piney laughed.

"I hope your right" she agreed. She had never met any of the sons except Piney, as the newest member they had never needed her on a Charming run. Nevertheless she knew all about the Charming boys.

SOASOASOA

Jamie groaned when she got to the strip club, Whispers it was called. The place was a mess on the outside, there was still glass everywhere from the window and the girl's clothes seemed to cover most of the street.

Reluctantly she headed inside only to have someone fire a shot at her.

"What the fuck?" she yelled pulling Luas out of her waistband.

"Let me see your cut!" the girl demanded.

"It's Jamie! Put the gun away"

"Jamie I'm so sorry" the girl looked ready to cry.

"It's ok, at least you were prepared" she replied

"Candy who is it?" came a scared cry from the back room.

"It's ok, it's one of the Children" Candy called back soothingly "you can all come out now".

Jamie watched as seven girls filed out of the back room.

"Is this everyone?" she asked.

"No, some of the girls won't come in until they know it's safe" Candy informed her.

"it's gonna be safer now I promise you" Jamie assured the girls "I'm really sorry about what happened here, that should never have come to you, but I promise we will take care of the people who did this to you."

The girls looked a little less worried but not by much, several were very nervous.

She spent the rest of the day organizing repairs and calming the frightened strippers. By the time the window was replaced and she felt she could leave Jamie was stressed and wanted nothing more than to go to bed. The problem there was she didn't know where she'd be sleeping.

She went in to the bathroom to change out of her clothes which were dirty from riding and from the repairs, and cleaned herself up.

"Better go back and see uncle Piney" she thought.

SOASOASOA

When she arrived at the club the party was in full swing, scantily clad women covered the parking lot making Jamie feel overdressed in her tattered jeans and t-shirt.

"Does your old man know your wearing that darlin?" a voice asked, indicating her cut.

"Something like that" she laughed.

"It looks pretty fine on your nice body" he flirted, his blue eyes catching the light.

"Why thank you" she played along. This must be the infamous Tig Trager, SAMCRO's sergeant at arms.

"You must be Tig Trager"

"I must, must I?" he chuckled "no choice for me I guess"

"blue eyes, black hair, sexual deviant, little bit manic, sound like you?" she asked

"You forgot good looking" he added

"And cocky" Piney laughed "Jamie I see you've met Tig, I hope he wasn't too bad"

"I think I can take him" she smiled.

"c'mon, you should come meet clay" Piney said directing her inside.

"Clay" he called directing her towards the older man "this is Jamie Methrick"

"Jamie" he greeted shaking her hand "I've heard lots about you but more about your mother, I'm sorry for your loss"

"So am I" she replied "I've heard plenty about you too" she added with a chuckle "my club are quite the storytellers"

"I've noticed, I heard about you patching in by the way, congratulations" he told her.

Jamie could see him become slightly uncomfortable at the mention of her patch, which wasn't uncommon among other clubs. She was surprised it had taken that long actually, most MC's just couldn't get past the idea of a female member.

"Thanks" she said.

"You should go meet the rest of the club" Piney suggested "mingle a bit. If you need a place to stay your welcome to my room, fourth door on the right" he offered.

"Thanks Piney" she kissed his cheek and went off in search of a strong drink.

Three shots later she turned around only to run in to Tig once again.

"Well hello again" he said licking his lips in a predatory fashion.

"Hello to you too" she smiled feeling the alcohol start to take effect.

Tig smirked cockily and put his hand on her waist "how would you like to come with me?"

"One more drink and I'm yours" she whispered in his ear. Jamie had heard all sorts of stories about Tig, and truth be told she was curious to see if there was any truth to them.

Tig handed her a gin and tonic, magically procured by the prospect behind the bar and got one for him.

"Drink up doll".

She did and allowed herself to be led back to his room, stowing her gun and knives in her cuts many inside pockets. That wasn't a conversation she wanted to have tonight.

"The stories are definitely true" she thought some time later as she moaned in pleasure. After having to deal with nosy repair workers all day, on top of being shot at, this was exactly what she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

An apology

I'm really sorry to everyone who's been reading my story, I know its been weeks since I updated it. I'm going to have to put this on hiatus, I've been trying to continue it but I just can't write anything I'm proud of. Until I can I really don't want to continue with Macha's Children but rest assured I do have another sons of anarchy story in the works, so look forward to it.

Geni


End file.
